The Princess and the Frog
by Author1998
Summary: I was the girl with straight A's. He was the dork who doodled in the back of class. I was the nerd, the teachers pet. He was the teachers worst nightmare. I was the one who had her priorities straight. He told me different stories every day. I loved to take tests, he loved to fail them. Is it possible to fall for the wrong guy? My answer: a whole hearted yes. AU Percy/Annabeth
1. Percy Jackson

"Alright class, we have a new seating chart as of today!" Mr. Sten, our Social Studies teacher announced. He cleared his throat.

Today was the beginning of the last quarter in my middle school. This year was my first in public school since 3rd grade; I've been home schooled most of my life. But anyways…

"Megan, here. Brittany, here." He rambled off until he finally came to my name. "Annabeth, here." I sat down and turned to my best friend, who was on my left.

"Wow, we actually get to sit next to each other for a change." Thalia exclaimed, getting out her notebook.

"I know right!"

Mr. Sten pointed to the chair to my right. "Percy, here."

I inwardly groaned. Percy Jackson was the goofball of the class. He never did anything, to the annoyance of the teachers, and had a very… er… interesting personality.

"Hi." He said to me as he plopped down into his seat.

"Hi." I said back, a little testily.

My old crush, Jacob, was waving at me from the front row. I excused myself and made my way to where he was. "What? I asked. "Mr. Sten is about to start talking."

"Do you know if Drew is going out with anybody at the moment?" I glanced back at the girl.

"No, she's single for now." Drew is constantly getting a new boyfriend, then dumping him. William had lasted the longest when she dated him; 2 years. Then, she dumped him. They went out again, and she dumped him after 2 weeks. She's not my favorite friend.

"Oh. Ok, that's all I want to know." If you haven't picked up on it yet, William still likes Drew. What an idiot.

"What did he want?" Thalia asked when I got back to my seat.

I waved her off, paying attention to Mr. Sten who had started to lecture. It was going to be a loooooooong period.

But if I knew what would happen, how hard I would fall for the dork next to me, maybe I would've been more aware of my surroundings. Because if there ever was an accurate Princess and the Frog story, then it would be this one.

**Continue? Review!**


	2. Eraser Trouble

**I'm going to start regularly updating this one! YAY! :) Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it.**

**Week 2: **

Okay, so _why _of all people did Mr. Sten put Percy Jackson in the seat next to mine? He would listen in on Thalia and I's conversations, doodle while I was trying to pay attention, and try to talk to me while I was trying to complete the work. He was, in a nutshell, driving me insane, and I didn't know if I could handle it any longer.

"Annabeth." He was whispering. I ignored him, and pressed the tip of my pencil a little harder against my essay paper.

"Annabeth!" The whisper got a little louder, more urgent. I gritted my teeth and continued to pretend to be deaf.

"Annabeth!" I turned to him finally, my blood boiling.

"What?!" I seethed.

He stared at me, at an apparrant loss for words. "You have pretty eyes." He stammered.

"W...what?" My anger faltered. Pretty eyes?

"Uh... I mean... look!" He showed me his latest doodle, pressing it against my nose so I had to go cross eyed.

He pulled it away, but I was still cross eyed.

'You can cross your eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, not thinking it was really that big of a deal.

"Cool!"

"Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Sten called from the front. "Shut your trap before I send you to the front of the room!"

Percy just rolled his eyes and turned back to me as if to continue the conversation. He was such a dork, did he really think I was going to disobey a teacher?

I let my eyes go back to my essay, and I started writing again. Darn! I didn't uppercase a name.

I turned to grab my eraser. It wasn't there.

"Looking for something?"

I turned to the idiot, trying to resist ripping his head off.

"Yes, actually." I said, keeping my tone calm. I _never _showed my emotions in school, that is, to anyone in school but Thalia. "I can't find my eraser."

"Huh." He shrugged innocently, but I looked around and saw that his right hand was held in his lap as if he were hiding something.

"Why don't you give me my eraser back?" I asked. I felt some of my anger escape into my tone.

His eyes widen liked a scared puppy's. "I don't have your eraser."

Beckenford, the guy right behind us, whispered to Percy. "Pass it back!"

Ugh, I swear. Together, the two were like dumb and dumber.

Percy tossed the eraser, and Charlie caught it. Curses, I should've interfered when I could've.

Thalia finally looked up from her paper and noticed my predicament. She raised her eyebrow at Charlie, who winced under her gaze. "What do you have there, Charlie?"

"Um...nothing." He lied.

"My eraser." I corrected. I was torn between glaring at Charlie or Percy. Seens how Thalia had Charlie covered, I directed my stare at Percy. He noticed me and had the nerve to smile. Well, one side of his mouth curved upward into a really cute half-smile...wait. Did I just call Percy Jackson cute? Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew. That. Is. Nasty.

I shook my head to clear it and opened my mouth to say something when I saw Mr. Sten headed this way. As all trouble makers do, Percy and Charlie had radar that told them when a teacher was coming near. Without even glancing his way, both of them were somehow suddenly very interested in the essay we were doing.

Mr. Sten, who really liked to pick on Percy for some wonderful reason, came up behind him.

"Ah, Jackson. How are you doing? Did you choose to write about Columbus or the Pilgrims?"

He leaned over and took Percy's paper right out from under his pencil, leaving a little slash mark. A scowl darkened his face as he looked it over.

"I would usually apologize for damaging work, but there really was no work to damage." He shook his head. "This class is about learning. Not drawing meaningless figures."

Mr. Sten crumpled up Percy's stick drawings. I can't say I was sorry to see them go. He walked two steps up behind me and I stopped writing so he could take my paper. He looked over it and a smile stretched his face. "Ah, Ms. Chase, perfect as usual." I shot a smirk at Percy when the teacher wasn't looking and allowed myself to feel some pride. But as soon as he gave me back my essay, it was back to work.

I still watched my teacher out of the corner of my eye. He stalked past Charlie, giving him the evil eye, then wisked away to his desk. He never really payed any attention to Thalia, unless he was making her answer a question. I guess he liked her, but I think that was because she was my friends. He knew I got people out of trouble, so anyone I was sat next to was usually someone he didn't like; a trouble maker. Thus the seating of Percy Jackson next to me. Although, I think he was being nice by sitting me next to Thalia, because he knew we were friends.

I kind of like being the teacher's pet.

I leaned backwards unexpectedly in my chair, snatched the eraser from where it had been placed on Charlie's desk, and shot him a triumphant grin. I turned around, fixed my error, and leaned back, gazing at my masterpiece.

"Charlie..." Percy whined, obviously about to reprimand him about letting me have the eraser back. The bell cut him off mid sentence, and I stood up, stuffed everything (neatly) into my backpack, and headed for Mr. Sten's desk.

"Do you think Mr. Sten will accept a sentence?" I heard Percy saying as I dropped off my essay.

I shook my head. That was one crazy guy.


	3. Cheaters Prosper

**Hey, thanks for all the follows and favorites! :)**

**Week 3:**

The warning bell rang as I made my way to my seat in the classroom. I needed to find out a way to get to class sooner. I arranged my pencil and notebook, sat my notes off to the side, and looked up expectantly to the front of the class.

As usual, Percy and Charlie slouched in barely five seconds from being late. Mr. Sten glared at them before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me class, but today we are going to be doing a review on all that we've learned. I think I'll have... Annabeth pass out all the papers."

I had already been half way out of my seat; he always chose me to pass out papers unless he was doing it. I skipped Percy on purpose, and slipped Charlie's way down the desk so he had to get up and get it.

After I had finished, I grabbed two papers and gave the rest to Mr. Sten.

"Thank you, Chase." He said.

"Your welcome."

I went back to my seat and sat down.

"Annabeth?" Percy tugged on my sleeve. "You didn't give me one."

"Give you a what?" I asked, playing innocent. "A crossword?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I did give you one, it isn't like you were going to fill it out, anyways." I huffed.

He titled his head as if thinking about it. "You're right." He said. With that, he turned back to his doodling.

I gaped. He wasn't even going to put up a fight?

"This is going to be graded, though." I protested. "You don't want good grades."

He looked at me. "Since when have I got good grades?"

I shook my head. "You should at least try!"

I saw him hesitating, so I widened my eyes a bit, stuck out my lower lip, and pouted. "Please?"

"Alright, alright. Fine." I gave him the extra crossword and a book.

"Yay!" I turned to my own paper and filled out some of the words I already knew, then turned to my book for a reference. I started flipping through the pages till I found where we were, and then I was in my student mode.

I had half the crossword filled out when he tugged on my sleeve again. With a sigh, I turned towards him. "Yes, Percy?"

"What page are we on?"

Disbelievingly, I looked at his paper. Blank.

"You haven't wrote _anything _down yet?"

"No." He frowned. "I don' t know what page we're on."

"231." I told him.

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

"What have you been doing this whole time, then?"

"Well... nothing. Just staring at the paper, I guess."

I closed my eyes, sighed out my nose, and shook my head. What planet was this kid from?

"Now you can get to work, then." I got back to finishing my crossword. I still needed like, three words, so I pushed my book a little closer. While I was reading, Percy sneaked my paper out from under me. "Hey!"

He put it on his right side, the side I couldn't reach, and started furiously copying answers.

"P...percy!" I couldn't believe that even he would go that low. I got up and marched around him, ready to snatch my paper back.

He switched it to the side I had just left, and continued to copy answers, not saying a word. Thalia noticed the problem, and she also reached for the work.

Charlie, who had been sitting there with a blank look on his face, reached over his desk and stole my crossword. He started writing my answers down, too!

My face was red, with anger and the embarrasment that I wasn't able to do anything. Then, like always, it was time for Mr. Sten's daily visit to my desk to tell me how amazing my work was.

He appeared out of nowhere, leaning over me to peer at the spot my paper would be. "Ms. Chase," he said, "where's your crossword?"

"Charlie stole it." I answered, giving the theif a smug smile. "He has it right now."

Mr. Sten turned around and grabbed both mine and Charlie's paper's right out from the guy's nose. I stifled a laugh.

My teacher handed back my paper. "Cheaters never prosper," he announced, then proceded to the trash can to shred Charlie's paper into a million bits. The pieces fluttered down into the garbage.

"I prospered." Percy said from next to me, waving around his crossword with my answers.

"You didn't get all of my answers," I said, "you only have that half finished. A fifty percent is an F."

Percy stared at the crossword and his face fell. "Wait... I still have to do work?"

"Welcome to being a student." I grumbled under my breath. I turned back to my book so I could finish my work, but he already needed my help again.

"Where's this answer?" He asked, pointing towards a number. I peered at the question. _What were the three ships Columbus sailed? _

"Dude, you shouldn't even need the book for that. I learned that in, like, second grade." I blew my blonde hair out of my face.

"You were homeschooled." He whined.

"Ugh." I huffed. I leaned over to his book, flipped a couple of pages, and pointed towards a paragraph. "Start here, you'll find it."

He gave me a look, as if he didn't believe me, but he did what I said. Three sentences in, he found the answer. "Oh. Thanks."

"Mhmmm. Now don't bother me."

I hadn't even put the pencil on the paper when he was tugging on my sleeve _again._

Oh my gosh, if I wasn't a murderer by the time this period was over it would be a miracle.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Look, does this look like a guy or a girl to you?"

I looked at the picture he was gesturing towards, ready to tell him off for being rude. But he was right. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl, either.

"Um..." I was supposed to know the answers to his questions. I peered around for a label near the image, but there wasn't one. "It's obviously a girl."

"Mr. Sten?" Percy called the teacher towards us. "What gender is this person?"

The teacher tilted his head to look at the person. "That's King Ferdinand the Second." He scowled at Percy. "Show some respect."

He whisked back to his desk. Percy and I just looked at eachother, at the picture, then burst out laughing.

"Who the heck is King Ferdinand the Second?" Percy finally asked after we both calmed down.

"He's the guy who supported Columbus's mission to..."

Percy held up a hand. "Nevermind. Sound's boring."

I tried not to smile at his silliness. "How would you like to be called boring?"

"I can't be called boring if I'm not." He said, pretending to flex. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever."

I risked a glance at the clock. Only ten minutes to finish my work. I always was done by now!

I completely ignored Percy from then on, scribbling hurriedly on my crossword until, a minute to the bell, I was done.

I made sure my name was on my paper, and then peered at Percy's from the corner of my eye. He had actually filled out an answer, one answer, on his own. It was number 7, which asked which king supported Columbus. He _had _been paying attention.

I grinned to myself as I turned my work in. Maybe I could get through to Percy after all.


	4. Charlie the Child

**Week 4:**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker for 5th period when someone brushed past me. I looked, ready to scold them, to find Percy off to my left, grinning.

"I'll see you in class!" He waved, then headed to Mr. Sten's room.

There was no way I was going to let him beat me to class.

I reached for my pencil bag, as that was the last thing I needed, and slammed my locker shut.

My feet wouldn't walk fast enough in the crowded hallway. He was already sitting down when I got into class. Since when has Percy ever made an effort to show up on time?

I plopped into my chair next to him and glared.

He noticed my look.

"What?" He tilted his head, green eyes piercing.

I just glared.

The bell rang, and Thalia showed me something of her's, while Mr. Sten announces what we were doing. Today we'd be drawing a three dimensional picture of a room.

He handed out rulers and large pieces of blank paper. Then he sat down at his desk and told us to get to work.

I started on my drawing, then sneaked a look to where Percy was to see if he was doing the work.

He wasn't even there.

I looked around, and finally I looked back to see him taking erasers apart with Charlie.

"Percy!" I whispered. "What are you doing?!"

He just grinned and waved.

I huffed, but returned to my work. Then I felt something hit the back of my head.

At first I thought I was just imagining things. But then it happened a second time, and a third. I finally turned around, ready to kill.

Charlie was throwing little eraser pieces at the back of my head.

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. I was _mad_. My hands were twitching, and I wanted to put them around his neck and strangle him. Was this elementary school? No? Then why weren't they acting their age?!

"Knock it off!" I exclaimed.

In answer, he threw another piece at my face. It got caught in my hair.

If I had any less patience, he would be dead right now. Not metaphorically speaking, either. Actually lying on the floor with no light in his eyes.

I know that seems really dark, but hey. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm not an evil mastermind at heart.

Stifling screams, I turned back around to continue on my drawing. Five more things hit the back of my head, one at a time.

I accidentally messed up one of my lines, and I grabbed at where my eraser was so I could restart.

It wasn't there.

They...they were...

Pure anger washed over my whole being.

THEY WERE HITTING ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH PIECES OF _MY _ERASER!

I got up out of my chair, turned around, and got a facefull of eraser pieces. Go figure.

I put my hands on Charlie's desk, leaned over, and stared at him, face inches to his.

"Knock it off." I growled. Then I turned to Percy. "I expected more from you, Jackson. You should be doing your work."

He looked really guilty, and gee, I wonder why.

Still furious, I sat down and finished my drawing. I got my extra eraser out of my pencil bag and erased my mess up.

I felt another eraser piece hit the back of my head.

"You can't tell me what to do." Charlie said in a sing-song voice from behind me.

I didn't even dare turn around. Firstly because I didn't want another faceful of eraser. Secondly because I was afraid I would lose my grip on myself and start a fight in the middle of class.

"Hey, you should probably stop. Mr. Sten is looking over here." I heard Percy say.

Mr. Sten was looking very interested in his computer screen.

"Oh, alright." Charlie sighed, then started doing something on his blank piece of paper.

The next time I looked up, Percy was sitting next to me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "So... the evil doer returns."

He ducked his head, as if ashamed. "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are." I leaned over to shade something in, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Startled, I turned towards him to stare into his wide green eyes.

"No really, I'm sorry."

I just sat there, at a loss for words.

His cheeks went pink, and he averted his gaze to his paper. "I actually have been working on the drawing."

That snapped me out of it. Percy Jackson doing work? Unbelievable.

"Really?" I sneaked a glance at his drawing. All those class periods of doodling had obviously payed off. The 3D was believable, and the detail was incredible.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "That's amazing."

"Mr. Sten gave me two papers, on accident." He admitted."So I did."

He pulled the paper to the side, and sure enough, there was another amazing drawing under it. I could just stare.

"You're really good at that." I said.

"Thanks." He nodded at the second paper. "Do you think Mr. Sten would give me extra credit for two? I'm...I'm trying to get my grades up."

I couldn't help but smile. "That's awesome, Percy."

He noticed how happy I was and grinned devishly. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"You don't and you die." I darkened my expression to match the threat.

He twerked up one side of his mouth in that half-smile and just shook his head, as if not believing I could even hurt a fly.

The rest of the period was spent in silence, but I was very happy. Why? I had no idea.

Percy asked Mr. Sten if he could get extra credit, but Mr. Sten said no. For once, I thought my teacher was being unfair.

What was this Jackson kid doing to me?


	5. Wise Girl

**Week 5:**

First class of the day: Math.

I showed up, and was almost late, for some weird reason. I'm _never _late, or even close to it. But today I slept in way too much, and I knew I probably looked terrible.

"Alright, class, we're going to be doing a test today. Get out a pencil, quietly, and wait for announcements." Mrs. Wis said, looking at us all, taking a head count so she could do attendance.

I sit down quickly and follow instructions. Finally, I get my test and settle in. But first, I scan the room and notice Percy's gone.

Everyone's completely focused on the paper in front of them, and I tried to look inconspicuous. Then I turn to my paper a little bit more reluctantly. Usually I'm really excited about tests, but today I was too busy worrying about whether the green-eyed dork would turn up today.

Twenty minutes into class, he finally appeared. I spotted him the second he walked into the classroom. Surprisingly, I was really glad he was here. Usually I didn't even care, but this time he showed up I was almost… relieved…?

"Mr. Jackson, do you have a pass?" Mrs. Wis asks, the whole classroom listening to the conversation.

He just shrugs and heads to his desk.

"Miss me?" Percy whispers out of the corner of his mouth as he passes my desk.

"Not on your life." I say back, keeping a grin in check.

He just winks and sits down three desks to the left, rolling his eyes when he sees the paper on his desk.

Have I mentioned he _never _passes tests?

I suppress a laugh when he turns the page over and start doodling. Typical.

But then I'm all business, and I attempt to focus. Strangely, I have to literally tear my eyes away to get back into my test. That's never happened before…

All of the answers are filled out in five minutes, and I give a bored sigh. There's only one bad thing about testing; I'm always done way before everyone else, leaving me sitting there the rest of the period.

I get up and hand my test to Mrs. Wis and ignore Percy when he tries to get my attention. He probably only wanted me to help him on his test or something. Who knows, all I knew was that I wasn't going to let him do it.

Thus the rest of the class was spent with me sitting there thinking, mostly about how weird it was I wanted Percy's company so often. Drew winked at me, then gestured towards Will. She thinks me and him are 'in love.'

"Never." I mouth towards her. She gets the message and just gives me a knowing look, like she can read my mind and she knows I'm head over heels with Will.

Okay, the only reason she started spreading that rumor is because she knows he likes her, and she's trying to force him onto another girl. She's not interested in him, mostly because she only goes for the good looking ones, and calling Will attractive was a stretch.

The bell rang, saving me from having to talk too much with her about it. I hurried to my next class, which was Art. I really liked Art, because it's almost like a free period, you don't have to sit there the whole time listening to a teacher talk.

Today we would be working on our paper mache sculptors. I did mine of a girl figure holding a book, because I wanted to have it in my room and I like it when people are smart, it's kind of rare in middle school.

I was almost done with the hair, and then I would be done. The whole thing would be painted black, and then I could get my credit. Mrs. Stree, the teacher, had already told me it would be a definite A, and I couldn't help but smile after this.

To my left was a girl who looked kind of like me, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. To my right was Will. Behind me were Drew and another girl, whose name was Selena. The two really liked to gossip, so I wasn't surprised when the wanted to talk to me.

"Annabeth!" Drew called. I turned around, a little irritated.

"Yes?"

"Has Will admitted his undying love to you?" Selena asked, clasping her hands together and looking hopeful.

Will turned around. "I am not in love with her!"

Drew scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

"You guys, he doesn't like me, and I don't like him." I said for the hundredth time. "Now please leave me alone, I'm trying to finish."

Will and I went back to our projects, but we both heard the two girls still talking about us.

"They are so going to go out." Selena was saying.

"It's only a matter of time." Drew agreed.

I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to turn around and argue with them some more. It would only end badly, I knew it.

"What is _that _supposed to be?"

Percy's voice came from my left, and I saw Will glare at him before going back to his… whatever it was, I couldn't tell.

"I call it, 'Wisdom.'" I say proudly.

"Why not just call it 'Wise Girl?'" He teases after staring for a small bit.

I'm insulted. "Because that's a dumb name!"

He doesn't seem to care. "Wise Girl it is!"

"No, don't call it that!" I argue.

"Fine, if your sculpture can't be Wise Girl, then you are!" He folds his arms and gives me a triumphant look.

I glare at him. "Fine, then you are officially dubbed…" I pause, trying to think of something. "Seaweed brain!"

He laughs at the ridiculous name, then walks off. I find myself laughing, too, albeit silently so he doesn't get the satisfaction of knowing.

While I finish up, I can't stop replaying the whole situation. Soon my art is finished, but I still have a question.

What is Percy Jackson doing to me, and is it good or bad…?


End file.
